cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Emperor Dragon, Gaia Emperor/@comment-26696163-20160102042224/@comment-9693174-20160105232003
Few hours later* ... This thread is still alive? Fantastic. Anyways ... I'll take the point on the competetive players netdecking, so then let's look at the actual people who make those decks: They dun run 8ks :/ (This can be proved just by the point that the decks that people netdeck with dun have 8ks in them). Everyone who has deckbuilded a few hundred times will tell you the same thing: Avoid 8ks. Hell, even majority of the wiki players who are not completely new to the game never use 8ks in their decks, with a few exceptions such as Chatura (But Chtura hits for 11k, so it doesn't count much) or Firefang running Flying Librarians... Which is justifiable to an extent but still frowned upon by everyone :/ ... This is Cardfight Vanguard, and as I said: If it can be good, it isn't good. It's situationally good, so it isn't. Rule #1 of all card games: Avoid situational stuff. I have been repeating this like, 50 times now, right? Just because you can "win" with a deck, doesn't mean that it becomes good, especially if we're talking about the competetive field. Did you know that I can win with a Star-Vaders deck with maxed out Mobius? Do you know that I can win with an Exclupate the Blaster deck? Did you know that I can use my trash budget Revengers that uses Desperate Dragon, Dragruer, and 2 Cormac and top tournaments? Consecutively while fighting against Bluish Flames, Metalborgs, good Revengers, Raizers + Butler and Thing combo during the G-BT01 days? No matter how terrible a deck, you can make it work and win with it: The question is whether you can do it consistently and if it can match other stronger decks. Did you ever wonder why most people share this opinion? Because they playtested them and got the same reaction as I did? So while most people think that way and disagree with you, you still stubbornly claim yourself to be right? You're acting like me right now in arguements whenever I go into trash mode :/ Some decks can make 8ks that don't gain power to work wonders as you said, such as Deletors, deleting the VG so the 8k not mattering at all offensively, but in the first place, Deletors are trash, and the 8ks are still frowned upon Early game to the point that at max, 3 are ran. Basic gist of your idea: "It works for me, but you're saying stubbornly that it doesn't, so stop and listen to what I say". Great logic. Explain to me how you use those 8ks early game in which 9ks would be so much better and that 15k collumn late game. Also, looking at your trash-as-hell Star-vader comments, for all I know, you never tried them out. You know, if you wanted to make that fanfic, you're about 3 years late in the deadline. Also, it took me a while, but I "adopted" those ideas after playing a considerable amount to get good at the game and thinking about the benefits and etc of their statements over time... Which you're refusing to do. In some cases it is far better to run 9k's; in others it isn't ... Except all of your statements imply that 8ks can be used in any deck and be "good"? Also, again, gimme examples damn it :/ And again, I accept that 8ks can be good in a few decks, but that's a really small portion of stuff and they're still extremely, extremely frowned upon for destroying early rush and late game collumns. And don't start saying that some decks don't need the magic numbers, or that "Your opponent could be using a 10k Vanguard". Also, you are grasping to find counterpoints, I sure am; But think about it, so are you. I will repeat as many times as neccesary: CAN is bad. Get that information through that trash brain already :V Mobius Breath can be good, but it isn't used. Tartu can also be good in Revengers, but is not used. Algos can be good, but isn't used. Demon World Castle, Myth Guards and Dauntless decks can be good, but they aren't used. Ever wondered why? ... I'm going for an eye surgery next week. Wanna come along? I accept that Spell Hound is a completely valid option, but for many many many reasons that you refuse to listen to: It is really not worth it. ... This is exactly why I never brought up Perfect Memory on the wiki before, and no one else did. Preety damn sure that Demagogue and knowing which cards are trash and not has nothing to do with having the ability to memorize checks and etc. Also, Demagogue is good for budget DIs that can't afford GdR or just can't find him. Of course, otherwise he's just meh, but then again, he can be good, right? :V ... And you imagine that my computer is bad, so I can't playtest? And where do you playtest stuf at, CFA? TCO is a bit justifiable, but... Isn't proxying just the much better option? :/ Sure, you do have more experiences than me in general, but you have horrible experiences in a few decks :/ Hell, I doubt you even playtest(ed) a wide variaty of decks, and just stick with a few such as Mura, Tachi, DIs, and a couple others. And not even for playtesting but mostly for fun. You however, have to go back a say you meant something else ... No I don't. Also, you thinking you have perfect memory and that because your old opinions were crushed that your new ones are absolute I have never said... Or implyed for that matter, "I have perfet memory! I'm player master race! Listen to me or you're trash!" in the whole thread at all. as well as you not arguing against me calling you out for being "holier than thou"(rather redirecting back to me), means that even if when you picked your name you didn't consciously do so with a "superiority" mindset, you are now consciously proving it be true. Have fun mulling over that before commenting. '' ... I get that logic and phillosophy of "your brain knows what you want most, and acts upon it as true to your desires, even if yourself doesn't realize it", and I know that this might as well be true, but since I dun remember much about my early wiki days at all (whether it be IRL or wiki), let's leave that at whatever you want to think of it of. Even if I said "... No, I didn't" at this point, doubt that you'll accept it, and doubt me myself is. On that note, I get the principle you work at and the way you view humans and ''supposing that you understand how they act (I share the same opinion as you on that one), you should realize that you're a human too. Which means all your points apply right back to you, to me, to your parents and to everyone in this entire damned world. Which means that, again, you could be subconsciously refusing to accept the fact that you're refusing to accept my ideas just as I am to yours. There's no problem with that, but at least understand that it might be happening :/ This is the only reason I'm refusing myself to touch your personal brain functioning side, which you've been doing to me again and again thinking that you can annoy me with it... I could say that I'm not annoyed, but I'm a human, in the internet no less. I could well be lying, so what's the point :/ Basic gist of the above message: Humans, including me and you are horrible creatures. Understand that at least. Anyways, again, to 8ks, they form horrible collumns and you sacrifice a lot of aggro just for them, and they're a horrible ride target. You're trying to say that they can be good for reasons you don't clarify well (Aside from well, Spell Hound, but it's still not worth the aggro you're sacrificing... Unless you can justify that somehow).